1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a transport amount adjusting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a recording apparatus which ejects liquid such as ink onto a medium such as a medium for recording, which is transported, has been used. In general, in such a liquid ejecting apparatus, a transport amount of the medium is adjusted before ejecting liquid onto the medium.
For example, JP-A-11-20248 discloses a printer (liquid ejecting apparatus) in which an adjusting pattern is recorded, and a transport amount of a medium can be adjusted, based on a position, or the number of moire (striped pattern, or stripe-shaped interference fringe which visually occurs when plurality of patterns which are regularly repeated are overlapped, due to shift in cycle thereof) which appears in the adjusting pattern.
In a liquid ejecting apparatus in JP-A-11-20248, an adjusting pattern is formed when liquid is ejected from a plurality of nozzles, and a transport amount of a medium is adjusted based on a landing position of liquid which is ejected from a specific nozzle among the plurality of nozzles. That is, accuracy in an ejecting direction of liquid that is ejected from the specific nozzle is important when adjusting a transport amount of a medium.
However, when an ejecting failure occurs (liquid is not ejected in desired ejecting direction) due to attachment of foreign substances to the specific nozzle, or the like, liquid lands on a position shifted from a desired landing position, and it is not possible to accurately adjust a transport amount of a medium.